The present exemplary embodiments relate to the interconnection of multiple sheet functional entities such as printers, feeders, finishers, and the like using a plurality of interconnected sheet transport modules connecting the sheet functional entities. In particular, the embodiments relate to methods and apparatus for providing automated identification between the multiple sheet transport modules as a group and communication between the group of modules with each other and selectively with a supervisory host for simplifying, by automating, the steps to be taken when additional transport modules are to be added to the collection and/or modules are rearranged or removed therefrom. The embodiments relate to individual sheet transfer modules, to the collection of sheet transfer modules in sets or systems, to a supervisory host in operative communication with the set of modules using a centralized control, and to a collection of sheet transport modules interoperable without a supervisory host using a decentralized control. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to applications other than sheet transport modules and are useful in any reconfigurable modular system for a wide variety of environments, uses, and applications such as in other material processing or handling systems arranged in a modular path topology.
In a conventional printing apparatus, sheet material or paper is handled by a series of sheet guides, rollers, and counter rollers forming nips and the like, arranged along a paper path. Similarly, guides, rollers, and nips form paper paths through other sheet functional entities such as feeders, finishers, collators, and the like. For paper paths extending between several sheet functional entities, transport modules are provided for interconnecting the sheet functional entities and for providing a suitable paper path therebetween as desired based upon the needs of the application.
Simple sheet processing systems include a pair of spaced apart sheet functional entities interconnected by means of one or more modular sheet transport modules. The sheet functional entities might typically include a single printer interconnected with a sheet finisher. This system is primarily a single dimensional chain of functional units and, therefore, can be readily assembled and is easily maintainable.
However, in a tightly integrated parallel processing system including two or more sheet functional entities interconnected by a two or more dimensional chain of transport modules, the assembly and maintenance of the overall system becomes difficult. It is to be appreciated that systems of this type are intended to be readily composable and re-composable into a large variety of configurations as needed. It is important to hide the complexity of such systems while assisting the manufacturer and end user in the assembly and analysis of these systems.
Further, in complicated hypermodular tightly integrated parallel processing systems, high level controllers and sheet path planning processors must readily appreciate the logical and functional interconnections between all of the elements in the system in order to properly control the flow of material, such as sheets, through the system. However, bus communication alone between entities does not provide physical positional information so a controller cannot infer the physical links in the sheet path. Another means is necessary, therefore, to allow the topological paths to be determined. Manual inputs of the linkages to a database is possible but cumbersome and error prone. Also a manual linkage update would be needed each time the entities are reorganized or modified in any way.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automated method and system to enable a self-identification of the modules within the system as well as a self-identification of system layout and of the interconnections between the many transport modules connecting the many sheet functional entities within the hypermodular tightly integrated parallel processing system.
The present embodiments provide methods, apparatus, and systems for automatic self-identification of the system layout and functionality between the sheet transport modules forming a system for automatic generation of workpiece processing itineraries.